omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Misogi Kumagawa
Statistics Name: Misogi Kumagawa. Origin: Medaka Box. Classification: Human, Minus. Gender: Male. Age: 17. Tier: | At least C-2, at least Low I-1 with All Fiction. | Destructive Capacity: | At least City Block Level (Can fight on even ground with Medaka, stomped the Candidate Student Council, the Plus 6 and some other students of Class 13), at least Universe+ Level with All Fiction (Misogi stated that if he got careless with it, it would erase all of existence, which should at least include the universe). | Speed: | High Hypersonic+. (Has consistently proven to be one of the fastest characters in the series, blitzed Shigusa Takachiho, whom Medaka has to use her Kurokami Phantom against) Infinite with All Fiction. (Misogi can completely erase the concept of time and still move normally, making his movements appear like something akin to teleportation. All Fiction also works instantaneously) | Durability: | At least City Block Level (Can tank full-on assaults from the Candidate Student Council, Zenkichi, and Medaka), Immortality and Regeneration via All Fiction makes him extremely difficult to kill. | Intelligence: Absolute genius, very intellectual, analytical and cunning, he is a masterful manipulator, actor and liar, and he has outsmarted every person he was up against, getting himself out of and turning the tides on dangerous situations. Stamina: Immense. He can take heavy wounds and get up like nothing. Even without All Fiction, Kumagawa is capable of bouncing back from injuries that would cripple other humans for months. With All Fiction, he can also negate any fatigue he receives, making his stamina essentially limitless. Range: Several meters with screws, at least Universal+ with All Fiction. Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Immortality (Types 2), Regeneration (At least Mid, likely at least Low-Godly seeing as All Fiction instinctively resurrects him when he dies), Resurrection, Reality Warping, Nonexistence, Sealing, Power Negation, Imagination Manifestation. Weapons & Equipment A virtually inexhaustable amount of screws of various sizes that he can conjure up with a thought. Notable Attacks & Techniques All Fiction (大嘘憑き, Ōru Fikushon): Kumagawa's Minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing. It should be noted that All Fiction did not work on Emukae's Minus, Raff-Rafflesia, instead only erasing the unwanted factor that it had no off switch; it appears that All Fiction cannot erase another Minus. Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. In preparation for his fight with Medaka, Kumagawa regained his original Minus, but lost All Fiction as Hundred Gauntlets was taken back by Ajimu. After being killed by Munakata, Kumagawa regains All Fiction and can now use both All Fiction and Book Maker. However, after losing Hundred Gauntlets, All Fiction is significantly weaker, in that it can no longer make things with strong emotional value become nothing, such as wounds that one is proud of or thinks they need to keep. Ajimu later restores Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa, stopping the deterioration of All Fiction, and restoring it to full potency. * April Fiction (安心大嘘憑き, Eipuriru Fikushon): Kumagawa's so-called "new Minus", born from the skill given to him by Ajimu after her death. He labels this skill as his "incomplete complete" Minus. With April Fiction, Kumagawa uses a different set of screws with flat end pattern threads. The label April Fiction is a red herring however; Kumagawa actually mixes his All Fiction with Ajimu's Unskilled, which limits the time an item is erased to three minutes before retuning to normal. * Non Fiction (虚数嘘憑き, Non Fikushon): Around the time of the fight with Iihiko, All Fiction was upgraded to undo things that have already been undone. Kumagawa claims that the upgrade has tweaked his personality, hence why he is traveling Japan to return the things he has erased. Because All Fiction was upgraded unnaturally, Kumagawa is unsure of how long Non Fiction will last. However, this is never seen in use, as everyone Kumagawa has offered to bring lost things back for has outright refused him. Book Maker (却本作り, Bukku Meika): Kumagawa's original Minus, which he lost to Ajimu after he ripped off her face, and received All Fiction. After confronting Ajimu in a dream, he has lost All Fiction, but regained his original Minus in return. Book Maker requires Kumagawa to use a special screw; a slotted pan head screw (with a - on it), as opposed to the Philips screws (with a + on them) that he usually wields. When Book Maker is activated, the screw stretches to the length of a sword. When he stabs someone with the screw, it turns the target into a Minus by bringing that person to Kumagawa's level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Kumagawa. Despite the fact that the screw needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is nearly zero; Kumagawa labels Book Maker as an ability that only soils the heart. As a side effect, the victim's hair also turns white, though the original color is restored once Book Maker's effect wears off and the screw dissolves. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Tier D Category:Tier I